


If Alligators Are Harmed

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: 2 Sentence Fiction, Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 07:04:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21295478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 2 sentence fiction. Scowling, the Sewer King remembered a sick pet alligator.





	If Alligators Are Harmed

I never created Sewer King.

Scowling, the Sewer King remembered a sick pet alligator. His wet face answered everything after he checked on it.

THE END


End file.
